Le Tigre et la Fée - Paradoxes et contradictions
by Youwan
Summary: Yaoi. SPCR. Anniv' de Crowny. "Sting le Lumineux; Sting le Tigre; Sting l'arrogant. Natsu la Salamandre; Natsu la Fée; Natsu l'idiot. Deux mages aux convictions diamétralement opposées. Un tournoi, des problèmes, des dragons, deux guildes trop différentes et seulement quinze jours pour s'appréhender. Un duo paradoxal et contradictoire qui se cherche... sans arrières-pensées ?"


Copyright : La chanson «** Everytime we touch »** est de _Cascada_. Natsu, Sting, Rogue, les 4 Exceeds, l'univers appartiennent à _Hiro Mashima_.

Résumé complet : « Sting le lumineux; Sting le Tigre; Sting l'arrogant. Celui qui, en deux semaines, a retrouvé sa vraie place. Celui qui a changé du tout au tout, du cruel sournois à l'attentionné maître de Guilde de dix-neuf ans. Natsu, la Salamandre; Natsu la Fée; Natsu l'idiot. Celui qui avait apprivoisé le tigre en quinze jours. Celui qui avait permis à Sting d'évoluer. Celui qui lui avait ouvert les yeux – Les yeux, et l'âme. »

* * *

><p>Salut salut ! Me revoici, pour cette fic. Oui, fic. 5 chapitres. Et bon sang, j'ai intêret de la finir cele-là puisque c'est un cadeau (déjà en retard T_T) <strong>POUR L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE MA CROWNY ! <strong>

Elle voulait du Sting/Natsu.

Très bien.

Je lui écrit une fic qui** retrace l'ensemble et l'évolution de leur relation au moment des Grands Jeux Magiques.** Autant dire qu'il y a du boulot ;) Surotut que c'est ma première fois sur ce couple. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aidera pour la suite !** La fic SUIT DONC L'HISTOIRE DU MANGA ! ELLE EST CANON ! :3.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le Tigre et la Fée – Paradoxe et Contradictions<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I. Désillusion – Rencontre<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>**nvie d'offrir, **

**De faire plaisir,**

**Anniversaire.**

* * *

><p><em>« Les rêves sont faits pour devenir une vérité. On les esquisse dans notre esprit, on s'imagine qu'ils s'assoient à côté de nous, heureux. On les fait devenir réalité, par notre simple pensée. Mais, parfois, on y est bien loin – De cette réalité traître. <em>

_Sting n'avait rien vu venir. Mais, foi de Dragon Slayer de la Lumière, il allait fai__re__ en sorte que son plus grand Rêve deviennent Réalité.. Ou bien il allait lui faire payer la perte de ses nuits de sommeils ! »_** Y.**

_« Tout partait d'une analyse simple. Natsu était idiot. Simplet. Prenant les choses trop à cœur. Ce genre de personne qui le débectait, en fait – Et Sting n'aimait pas se rappeler qu'il avait put idolâtrer cette personne détestable. » _**Y.**

* * *

><p><span>30 Juin X831<span>

Été. Soleil. Il avait chaud.

Son instinct de Dragon était bel et bien réveillé, aujourd'hui. Cet après-midi, le programme était simple : Un peu de sport. Oui, du sport. Rien de tel qu'une bonne bagarre pour inaugurer les futurs Grands Jeux Magiques après tout ! Rogues à ses côtés, les Exceeds ricanant derrière, Sting ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Casser du faiblard; voilà une occupation à plein temps. Ce sont vraiment ces mecs, là, qui traînaient à ses pieds qui osaient vouloir participer au tournoi ? Comme s'ils pouvaient ne serait-ce que se qualifier. Ils étaient pitoyables.

Ah, Sting, il adorait quand les gens murmuraient sur son passage. Une clameur sans précédent accompagnait chacun de ses pas lumineux – C'était normal, après tout. Il était le Dragon Slayer de la Lumière.

**« C'est les dragons jumeaux des Sabertooth ! »***

Oui, c'était ça, bande de moutons. Scandé encore son prénom et celui de son ami; ils rayonnent dans le panthéon des plus forts. Au firmament des âmes aimées ! Couvrez-les de reconnaissance et de gloire. Ils sont vos Dieux parmi les humains, ils sont ceux devant lesquels vous fantasmez. Non, Sting n'était pas du tout arrogant. Voyons..

**« Sting et Rogue !**

**- C'est les champions de la guilde la plus forte ! »***

Écoutez donc ces passants, ces gredins, crier leur admiration pour les deux jumeaux. Ah, Sting entendait déjà la clameur s'élever dans son esprit. Sabertooth ! Sabertooth vainqueur ! Sabertooth champion ! Une nouvelle fois, Sabertooth !

**« C'est eux, les Sabeurs toussent ? »* **Questionna une voix derrière les deux garçons.

* * *

><p><strong>I still hear your <strong>_voice_**, when you sleep next to me. **

**I still feel your touch, in my dreams..**

* * *

><p>Et Sting freeza. Littéralement. Ces pensées s'emmêlaient rapidement, ressemblant à un enchaînement de : … « <em>Sabeurs toussent » <em>? Comment ça _« Sabeurs toussent »_ ? C'était quoi, cette blague ? Et surtout.. Qui osait ? Qui serait assez fou, assez décalé, assez _stupide_, même, pour insulter les précieux champions de la Guilde la plus forte de Fiore ?

Énervé, décidé à faire taire inopportune personne qui avait osé se moquer d'eux, même indirectement, le Dragon Slayer de la Lumière se retourna. Son compagnon en fit de même – Tout deux se figèrent brusquement, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec..

Mais.. Mais.. Mais c'est – Non. Si ?

**« T'es..**

**- Natsu Dragnir ! »*** Finit Rogue à sa place, tellement les mots manquaient à Sting.

C'était Natsu. Le gars qu'il avait admiré durant toute son enfance. Un gars qui n'avait ni changé, ni vieillit par ailleurs. Si Sting s'était toujours fait des histoires dans sa tête où un adulte, respectueux et classe, lui passerait une main dans ses cheveux blonds tout en le félicitant d'être si prometteur (On ne se moque pas des rêves d'enfants!), aujourd'hui, tout s'effondrait.

Il avait l'air..

Idiot.

Zut. Il n'était pas du tout comme il se l'était imaginé. Bon, physiquement, il était comme dans les nombreux magasines que le blond avait lu – Magasines qui parlaient aujourd'hui de _lui_, bien sûr. Natsu aurait dû être son exemple; tout comme lui, Sting ne se retenait jamais dans les combats. Quelques villes en avaient fait les frais. Même s'il était moins ravageur que le tagada. En fait, Rogue l'engueulait tout le temps quand il détruisait des habitations ou des lieux-dits.

Et c'était **chiant**, d'écouter celui qui d'habitude était silencieux, se plaindre. Alors Sting ne cassait plus grand-chose et le Conseil poussait des soupirs bien-heureux.

Enfin, ça, c'était avant qu'on apprenne le retour des Anciens de Fairy Tail. Dont Natsu, Grey, Erza et Gajeel.. Les plus puissantes fées ? Les destructeurs de ville, oui ! Sting n'en avait pas crû ses oreilles quand il avait su qu'ils étaient réapparus.

Natsu était réapparu. Son idole.

Son _ancien_ idole. Parce que le.. truc.. qu'il avait sous les yeux, à cet instant.. Non. Non, non, non. Non de non ! Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Il aurait dû être classe, stylé, avec un sourire à faire fondre les gens et une puissance à faire pâlir de jalousie le monde entier. Quoique, s'il participait au tournoi, Sting verrait bien s'il était si puissant que ça, le dragonnet rose.

Le blond avait eu raison d'insister pour participer au tournoi. Tout d'abord, Sabertooth devait rester première Guilde du pays. Bien que les autres membres n'avaient pas réellement besoin des Dragons Jumeaux pour le coup. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient très puissants, comme Orga ou Rufus. Ou bien Minerva, quand elle ne complotait pas.

Ensuite, Sabertooth devait assurer le spectacle et Sting.. Sting devait briller, faire la une, être comme il avait toujours été : Une étoile montante et filante de la scène. S'illustrer aux Grands Jeux Magiques, quelle publicité pour lui ! Rogue l'accompagnait, silencieux comme son ombre, puissant comme son reflet.

La troisième raison qui avait poussé Sting à vouloir participer à ce tournoi était d'ordre personnel. Une rumeur, qui courait, disait que Fairy Tail allait y participer. Rogue, lui, n'avait rien dit sur ses intentions par rapport à Gajeel. Mais le blond était sûr d'une chose : Il voulait voir Natsu, le connaître. Le défier.

Il était si déçu, à présent, en le voyant en face de lui, que toute cette histoire le mettait en colère. Or, il valait mieux pour ses adversaires qu'il ne le soit pas. Quoique.. Oui. Très bien. C'était ça. Il allait pouvoir se mesurer à Natsu, lui prouver qu'il était bien le Number One. Qu'il était tout désigné pour être son successeur; qu'il pouvait non pas être derrière lui, mais bien à ses côtés. Enfin, non, devant lui. Oui, il voulait dire « devant lui ».

Après tout, s'il était « devant lui », peut-être que le-dit Natsu intéressera enfin à lui.

… D'un point de vue purement informatif, cela va de soi.

**« Héhé. La rumeur comme quoi tu participais au tournoi.. était donc vraie.. »*** Finit par dire Sting à l'homme qui était vautré au sol, les yeux s'interrogeant sur ce qui se passait ici.

**« Tu me connais ? **»* Rétorqua Natsu, le regardant dans les yeux.

Okay. Il était _vraiment_ bête et pas simplement de visu. Bien sûr qu'il le connaissait ! Il croyait quoi ! Aujourd'hui, Fairy Tail était la risée de tout le pays mais avant.. Avant, elle resplendissait en tant que numéro une. Avant, elle était incroyablement forte, incroyablement peuplée, incroyablement festive. Il se passait des choses nouvelles tous les jours, là-bas. Des missions complètement foireuses aux missions les plus prestigieuses. Paraît-il même que Natsu, Lucy et Grey avaient rempli une mission de rang S alors qu'ils n'étaient que des mages « normaux ».

Ils avaient été lumineux; tout ce que Sting avait rêvé d'atteindre.

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.<strong>

* * *

><p>Et aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour. C'était lui, le Dragon Slayer de la Lumière, qui avait son nom scandé sur toutes les bouches. Mais cette personne, cet ancien rêve, était agenouillé devant lui – Les yeux les plus innocents qu'il avait pu voir le regardant. Sting était en position de force, le détaillant de haut; lui ne flanchait pas sous son regard bleuté.<p>

À cette constatation, le Dragon à l'intérieur de lui rugit. Il avait envie de lui flanquer une raclée, de le mettre à terre, de le dominer. Entièrement et mentalement. De lui donner coup sur coup, autant avec les poings qu'avec les mots. Ces derniers ne tarderaient pas, d'ailleurs. Puisque Sting était énervé de le voir ici, que le Dragon en lui se tordait dans tous les sens, tout comme son estomac qui faisait de la voltige.. Il fallait qu'il se libère, un peu. Qu'il n'hésite pas à rabattre le caquet de quelqu'un..

Quoi de mieux que le garçon aux cheveux roses qui osait ridiculiser le nom de Sabertooth ?

**« Un chasseur de dragon incapable de vaincre le dragon Acnologia.. C'est ça, hein ? »* **Lui demanda-t-il, tout en lui rafraîchissant la mémoire, le visage pratiquement collé au sien. Oui, il n'était pas totalement sincère avec lui-même. Mais qu'importe, Sting connaissait Natsu sous cet angle-là aussi.

**« En quoi t'es chasseur de dragon, du coup ?**

**- H****ein ? »* **Lui répondit son vis-à-vis, se sentant dépassé par ce qu'il se passait sur cette place.

Il semblait ne pas comprendre la soudaine colère de Sting; ce qui énerva encore plus ce dernier. Il savait très bien quoi dire, quoi faire pour énerver la personne en face de lui. Cette personne dégoulinante de gentillesse, au fond; un peu comme lui quand il était encore gamin. Avant qu'il ne grandisse et se sépare de tous ses sentiments stupides et inutiles. L'arrogance et la célébrité lui allait bien mieux qu'un quelconque excès de niaiserie. Le monde était cruel – Rogue et lui le savaient très bien. Ils s'étaient juste adaptés.

Des personnes aux cœurs tendres, comme cet imbécile de gamin qui avait décidé d'entamer un début de relation intime avec le sol, ce monde les bouffait. Les forts détruisaient les faibles; Sting était à Sabertooth. Bientôt Fairy Tail, au lieu d'être un souvenir de gloire d'antan, ne sera plus qu'une réminiscence désuète qui fera l'apologie des faiblardes fées.

Quoi de plus fragile qu'une fée, après tout ?

**« Pourtant dans le passé, on t'admirait.. »** Avoua Sting, un peu mécontent de devoir allumer la _lumière_ du cerveau de l'imbibé devant lui. **« Enfin, lui, il admirait Gajeel. »*** Se reprit-il en désignant Rogue qui, jusque là, était resté assez silencieux.

L'ombre qu'il était, préférait étudier la situation avant d'en tirer un quelconque profit. Nul doute que, s'il parlerait, il irait dans la même direction que le blond. Ces deux-là étaient de pairs. Rogue ne lui tournerait jamais le dos – Même si, parfois, il contestait intérieurement les décisions du blond.

Ayant un peu pitié de celui qui se trouvait devant eux, le Dragon Slayer de l'Ombre finit par enlever l'obscurité de la situation. Puisque Sting n'était pas décidé à éclairer toutes les lanternes de l'imbécile en face d'eux, il allait continuer l'explication à sa place.** « Nous aussi, on est des chasseurs de dragons. C'est normal. »***

Et puis, Rogue pouvait bien parler.. Lui, il s'en fichait de Natsu. Il aurait voulu rencontrer Gajeel; mais cela ne serait tarder. Si la flammèche était aux Grands Jeux Magiques, nul doute que le Dragon Slayer du Fer était quelque part aussi. Pas très loin, supposait-il. Il avait une envie qui le démangeait; il voulait l'affronter en combat singulier. Néanmoins, Rogue était un peu plus calme que son compagnon qui s'énervait très vite. Plus silencieux, surtout.

Si Sting avait décidé d'abandonner tout ce qui le liait à son ancien passé, celui où d'après lui, ils avaient été assez faibles pour tuer leur propre parent. Ils étaient devenus plus puissant, des Dragon Slayer de troisième génération mais.. L'acte en lui-même avait été bien trop dur. Le sang; l'odeur; le cri de douleur – Non, plus jamais Sting ne pleurerait en prenant la vie de quelqu'un. Il ne sera plus jamais assez faible pour entendre l'être qui se meurt, à ses pieds, lui demander de finir ce qu'il a commencé.

Plus de larmes, plus de passé. Plus d'admiration.

Il ne restait que la colère et l'arrogance.

Rogue décida d'aider son compagnon à enfoncer le clou jusqu'à la fin – Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce qu'ils disaient; ils voulaient juste choquer Natsu et marquer son esprit au fer blanc. Peut-être que, comme ça, celui-ci s'intéressera suffisamment à Sting pour lui remettre les idées en place. Ou pour ramener Gajeel avec lui, dans ce tournoi, vu que les jumeaux de Sabertooth l'avait mentionné.

Mais ça, Rogue n'allait pas le montrer, encore moins le dire.

Il allait juste espérer, en silence – Comme ce qu'il a fait ces dix dernières années.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Without you it's hard to survive. <em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>* Tome 31, chapitre 265, page 15, 16, 17 et 18.<em>**

**_A suivre : _****II. Réflexions – Observation **(Nuit du 30 juin au premier juillet X831. / Premier juillet X831. / 2 Juillet X831. / Nuit du 2 Juillet X831.)


End file.
